Deadpool
Deadpool is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Deadpool #15: 13 Jul 2016 Current Issue :Deadpool #16: 03 Aug 2016 Next Issue :Deadpool #17: 24 Aug 2016 Status Published twice-monthly. New series started November 2015. Characters Main Characters *'Deadpool' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Deadpool #16 Deadpool #15 Collections Hardcovers *'Deadpool by Joe Kelly Omnibus' - Collects vol. 3 #1-33, -1 & 0, Daredevil/Deadpool Annual '97, Deadpool/Death Annual '98, Baby's First Deadpool Book, & Amazing Spider-Man vol. 1 #47 & 611. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785185593 *'Deadpool Classic Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #34-69, plus Black Panther vol. 3 #23, Agent X #1-15, & Fight-Man #1. - *'Deadpool: Dead' - Collects vol. 4 #50-63. "Deadpool is desperate to end it all, but his healing factor makes dying a near-impossibility. When Wade finds the one thing in the world that can kill him, will he get his wish? And will his teammates in X-Force stop him — or pull the trigger themselves? Then, the Intelligencia beat Deadpool badly — but just who is underneath the mercenary’s mask? Finally, with his healing factor gone at last, Deadpool faces down his old foes in a final blazing battle! But as Deadpool’s most dangerous fight reaches a fever pitch, Wade comes to a terrible realization!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785162429 *'Deadpool by Posehn & Duggan, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 5 #1-12. - *'Deadpool by Posehn & Duggan, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 5 #13-25. - *'Deadpool by Posehn & Duggan, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 5 #26-34 & Annual #1. - *'Deadpool by Posehn & Duggan, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 5 #35-45. - Omnibus Hardcovers *'Deadpool by Posehn & Duggan Omnibus' - Collects vol. 5 #1-45, plus Deadpool: Dracula's Gauntlet #1-7 & Death of Wolverine: Deadpool & Captain America - - (forthcoming, December 2016) Trade Paperbacks *'Deadpool Classic, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, vol. 2 #1-4 & vol. 3 #1, plus New Mutants vol. 1 #98. "Deadpool, with sidekick Weasel in tow, sets out on a quest for romance, money, and mayhem - not necessarily in that order - only to learn he's being hunted by an enemy he killed years before! As if that isn't enough, the Juggernaut crashes into the action, and it's the unstoppable vs. the un-shut-up-able! But all may not be lost if the sultry Siryn can inject a little sanity into the proceedings! Will Deadpool be steered toward a better life by his new heartthrob, or stay the chaotic course he's set for himself?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131248 *'Deadpool Classic, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #2-8 & -1, plus Daredevil/Deadpool Annual 1997. "Landau, Luckman, and Lake want Deadpool to rebuild himself as a hero - but he'll be lucky to pull himself together as he is! His healing factor's down, and the only thing that'll juice it up is a dose of the Incredible Hulk's blood - administered by the Weapon X alumnus who helped make Deadpool what he is in the first place! Not even mad science can mend a torn heart, though, as Deadpool's infatuation with X-Force's Siryn (later of X-Factor) is challenged by Typhoid - who turns heads as easily as she cracks skulls! When she sets off on a grudge match against Daredevil, can Deadpool contain a killing machine even more off kilter than he is?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137319 *'Deadpool Classic, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 3 #9-17, plus Amazing Spider-Man vol. 1 #47. "Betrayals both real and imagined on all sides set Deadpool up for a grudge match with archenemy T-Ray, one that leaves our horrific hero stabbed in the heart both figuratively and literally! As low as he's ever been, can he really rise to the challenge Landau, Luckman, and Lake have set up for him? But even as he's recovering from defeat by his worst enemy, his oldest enemy is on the way, cutting through Weapon X alumni! Guest-starring Bullseye, Typhoid Mary, and the Heroes Eventually Known as the Great Lakes Initiative! Plus: The Merc with a Mouth meddles with a classic Lee/Romita Spider-Man story." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142444 *'Deadpool Classic, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 3 #18-25 & 0, plus Deadpool & Death Annual 1998. "In some of his funniest adventures of all time, the truth behind Deadpool's origins in the Weapon X program is explored, as well as his unique relationship with Death herself! Ajax returns for revenge on Dr. Killebrew as Deadpool faces the ghosts of his past...literally! And is Deadpool the Cosmic Messiah, destined to save all?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785153020 *'Deadpool Classic, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 3 #26-33, plus Deadpool Team-Up #1 & Baby's First Deadpool Book #1. "Deadpool, against the greatest threats in the Marvel Universe. Thanos! Wolverine! Bullseye! T-Ray! Dr. Bong?! Deadpool, in some of the quirkiest adventures ever seen: Sumos! Arabian princesses! Saber-toothed bunnies! Zombies! Introducing Widdle Wade, the tiny Deadpool assassin! All this and Deadpool...married?!?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785155198 *'Deadpool Classic, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 3 #34-45, plus Black Panther #23. "What happens when Deadpool crosses paths with royalty? Watch the madness unfold as the Merc with a Mouth finds out what it's like to cavort with two of Marvel's mightiest monarchs - of the Asgardian and Wakandan variety - as well as hanging with some crooked cronies more befitting his ill-mannered ilk." - WorldCat - ISBN 078515941X *'Deadpool Classic, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 3 #46-56. "It's a cruel summer when Deadpool takes on the mob! Hired by a dirty cop to kill six Mafia dons, Deadpool soon falls for his contact, a beautiful tattoo artist. But all is not as it seems. Then, Deadpool gets an unwelcome sidekick, the youthful Pool Boy - but will the partnership kill them both? And Deadpool's shapeshifting ex-girlfriend Copycat returns, insane with jealousy, just as Deadpool must face the maniacal Mercy Sisters! Plus: Blood and bullets fly when Deadpool accepts a contract on the Punisher's life!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785162380 *'Deadpool Classic, vol. 8' - Collects vol. 3 #57-64. "The all-new Weapon X Program has come knocking, and they won't take no for an answer! But Deadpool's okay with becoming a secret agent, even alongside this cutthroat band of villains and lunatics, because they've offered him the one thing he wants most in the world: a cure for his ravaged face! How far will Deadpool let the deranged Weapon X Program go, in order to hold onto his good looks? And what happens when they start crossing lines that even the Merc With a Mouth isn't comfortable with? The funeral of Deadpool, that's what happens! Plus: it's Deadpool times four as our hero returns again...and again and again! When T-Ray arrives for a final showdown, how many Deadpools does it take to light up a screwball? Well, how many ya' got?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167323 *'Deadpool Classic, vol. 9' - Collects vol. 3 #65-69, plus Agent X #1-6. "When Deadpool crosses paths with the Black Swan, the telepathic villain infects Wade with a virus that eats away at his mind. Can Deadpool overcome his degenerating thought processes and continue his merc work? Not likely! The madness continues as Deadpool must steal the Rhino’s horn and play bodyguard to mutant songstress Dazzler. Along the way, he’ll get by with a little help from some new friends: Sandi Brandenberg, Ratbag, Outlaw and the Taskmaster. But when a showdown with the Black Swan goes wrong, who — if anyone — will survive? And in the aftermath: Meet Agent X! He appears on Sandi’s doorstep, an amnesiac blank slate with healing powers, uncanny fighting skills and a burning desire to be a mercenary. Is he a deeply damaged Deadpool? And if not, who or what is he?" - *'Deadpool, vol. 1: Secret Invasion' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5. "The planet has been invaded by Skrulls, everything's gone topsy-turvy... but, in Deadpool's world, that just means it's Monday! Crazy times call for crazy men, but c'mon, this guy's insane! Like it or not, Deadpool may be the only person on the planet who can save us... but who's to say he wants to?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132732 *'Deadpool, vol. 2: Dark Reign' - Collects vol. 4 #6-7, 10-11. "Remember when Deadpool saved the Earth from those pesky Skrulls? Well, the guy who stole the intel Deadpool worked so hard to acquire - and positioned himself as Earth's Number One War Hero - wants to make sure you don't. The last thing this guy needs is a certain 'Merc with a Mouth' letting everyone know the truth of how he saved the day, and he's hired a certain maniacal man-eater to make sure Deadpool never does. Here comes Tiger-Shark!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132740 *'Dark Reign: Deadpool/Thunderbolts' - Collects vol. 4 #8-9, plus Thunderbolts #130-131. " Deadpool unleashes his most insane plan yet: a full-on assault against Norman Osborn! As Deadpool storms his way to the top of Avengers Tower, Osborn is forced to pull out all the stops to save his own skin — and that means deploying the brand new Thunderbolts!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140905 *'Deadpool, vol. 3: X Marks the Spot' - Collects vol. 4 #13-17. "Deadpool has ceased to exist, he's given his good-byes, he's driven his car into the ocean. They'll think he's dead, but he'll sail away. Then, he becomes a pirate!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140409 *'Deadpool, vol. 4: Monkey Business' - Collects vol. 4 #19-22, plus Hit-Monkey. "Deadpool and Spider-Man team up (yes, team up) to combat the unstoppable killing machine known as Hit-Monkey! Yes, Hit-Monkey. But can Deadpool do what it takes to rid New York of this terrifying new menace, or will he wilt under the monkey's soulful gaze? Plus: Bear witness as the legend of Hit-Monkey is born!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145311 *'Deadpool, vol. 5: What Happened in Vegas' - Collects vol. 4 #23-26. "Deadpool's been described as many things over the years, but 'trendsetter'? That's a new one. Here he is, trying to get his hero on and guess what? Suddenly, everyone else is, too! Seems like everyone's wanting to jump on the Deadpool bandwagon lately, doesn't it?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145338 *'Deadpool, vol. 6: I Rule, You Suck' - Collects vol. 4 #27-31. "Deadpool gets the chance of a lifetime to join the Secret Avengers, but things aren't as they seem. Deadpool? An Avenger? Come on! When the evil Dr. Bong clones Steve Rogers' clandestine team of heroes to steal weapons of mass destruction, Wade must fight alongside the real Secret Avengers against the fake Secret Avengers and try to not to shoot the wrong guy! Plus: Deadpool gets hired by a bunch of good Draculas to fight some bad Draculas - and no, they don't sparkle! Wade takes on the rebel vampires in a hospital fight and even manages to rescue the girl! Wait, sorry, he shoots her in the leg!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151362 *'Deadpool, vol. 7: Space Oddity' - Collects vol. 4 #32-35 & 33.1. "After bumping off Macho Gomez, the galaxy's top assassin, Deadpool heads into space to increase his intergalactic cred. Abandoning his plans to become one of Earth's heroes, he decides to stop pulling punches, knives, swords, bullets, grenades and so forth. Everyone's favorite fun-loving killer-for-hire is back with a new job and a new lady! Will this cement him as the solar system's best, most ruthless mercenary - or will things like lack of oxygen and zero-gravity throw him off his game? One word: maybe! Wade's first contract is a doozy, as he's hired to kill Id the Selfish Moon. This body is anything but heavenly and travels through space destroying planets. For this super-sized job, Deadpool follows his usual credo: The bigger the problem, the more insane the solution!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151389 *'Deadpool, vol. 8: Operation Annihilation' - Collects vol. 4 #36-39 & vol. 3 #4. "Deadpool has become fixated on achieving the one thing that's always been beyond his reach: death. Not an easy thing for an unkillable man to achieve, but that's not gonna stop him from trying. but first, he must figure out the all-important question: how? What in the world can kill Deadpool? It has to be big. It has to be powerful beyond description. It has to be ... green? Plus: Macho Gomez is back! And this time, he's brought friends. His friends? Nope - Deadpool's friends. And every single one of them has an axe to grind with our boy Wade for how he's treated them in the past. no, really - they have axes!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785158901 *'Deadpool, vol. 9: Institutionalized' - Collects vol. 4 #40-44. "After the fallout - nuclear and otherwise - of the Merc with a Mouth's antics in Arizona, the government is faced with an impossible question: what to do with Deadpool? Luckily, Deadpool's gamma-powered legal defense team provides an answer: stick him in an institution! When you think about it, it might be the only solution - after all, he really does need some professional help ... as well as protection from the enemy: himself." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785158928 *'Deadpool, vol. 10: Evil Deadpool' - Collects vol. 4 #45-49 & 49.1. "Deadpool returns to America, but he's not coming home alone! When a collection of Deadpool's discarded body parts meld to form an evil clone, the Merc With a Mouth faces off against himself for the crown of most hated former mercenary turned super hero turned pirate turned intergalactic bounty hunter. But their explosive confrontation brings the NYPD, Interpol and even Captain America bearing down on Deadpool, and he'll have to convince them all there's an even crazier, less principled version of himself on the loose." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160116 *'Deadpool, vol. 1: Dead Presidents' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. "Dead former United States presidents, from George Washington to Gerald Ford, have been resurrected — and that’s bad. The Marvel heroes can’t be the ones to stop them. Someone is needed with the reputation, skills and plausible deniability to take out these com-monsters in chief. Deadpool time is now! Be here as Deadpool de-un-deadifies ex-presidents left and right — matching wits with Tricky Dick Nixon, fighting a grudge match against Honest Abe Lincoln and battling Ronald Reagan — in space! Do you need more than that?! Fine, then: monkeys!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785166807 *'Deadpool, vol. 2: Soul Hunter' - Collects vol. 5 #7-12. "A demon hires Deadpool to reclaim damned souls! And just in case you didn’t think he could get any stranger, Wade gets in touch with his feminine side! Plus: Deadpool targets a man with aquatic powers, and then teams up with your Superior Neighborhood Spider-Man! And we promise he kills one of those two!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785166815 *'Deadpool, vol. 3: The Good, the Bad and the Ugly' - Collects vol. 5 #13-18. "Deadpool hits the streets with Power Man & Iron Fist!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785166823 *'Deadpool, vol. 4: Deadpool vs. S.H.I.E.L.D.' - Collects vol. 5 #20-25. "S.H.I.E.L.D. makes a grievous tactical error when they stiff Deadpool on a bill, and you can bet that they’re going to regret it! Deadpool declares a one- man war on the world peacekeeping agency — but even as the maniacal merc pursues his revenge, S.H.I.E.L.D. discovers someone has been betraying them…and it seems to be Agent Preston! Deadpool takes his fight to the Helicarrier, intent on getting his money one way or the other — and comes face- to- face with Agent Phil Coulson!" - *'Deadpool, vol. 5: The Wedding of Deadpool' - Collects vol. 5 #26-28 & Annual #1. "The day you never dreamed would come has finally arrived: Deadpool is getting married! But to whom?! Tune in to find out as Deadpool and his mysterious bride tie the knot! And to celebrate this magical occasion, we’ve rounded up every single writer who ever penned Wade’s series to contribute new stories! But when Deadpool and his bride honeymoon in Japan, will married life agree with our mouthy merc? Or will he start doing the 'take my wife, please' joke all the time?" - *'Deadpool, vol. 6: Original Sin' - Collects vol. 5 #29-34. "When they made the Merc with a Mouth, they erased his past. Years later, Wade Wilson sifts through the collateral damage. Who killed his parents, and what would he do if he learned the truth?" - *'Deadpool: The Ones With Deadpool' - Collects vol. 5 Annual #1-2 & Bi-Annual #1, plus Death of Wolverine: Deadpool & Captain America #1. - *'Deadpool, vol. 7: Axis' - Collects vol. 5 #35-40. "Our wall-crawling hero is stalked by a classic Spider-Slayer! Wait. This isn't a Spider-Man book. So what is a Spider-Slayer doing here? Deadpool had better find out before it mistakes one red-clad, wisecracking hero for another, and mashes DP into spider-paste! And if that isn't enough, you know that totally secret thing that's gonna happen in Axis? Yeah-that's totally gonna affect Deadpool! Oh man, if only you guys knew." - *'Deadpool, vol. 8: All Good Things?' - Collects vol. 5 #41-44 & 250. "Deadpool has been through a lot recently, and he needs to relax. Sounds like it’s time for a good, old fashioned, simple merc job. Yes sir, Deadpool in the Middle East…should be nice and uncomplicated, right? Right? No, wrong! And when Deadpool clashes with Russian super-agent Omega Red, this time it’s personal! Well, for one of them. Sort of. We’ll explain. But how does Deadpool’s latest misadventure, and one final fan-favorite flashback tale, lead to the most shocking event of all?" - *'Deadpool: World's Greatest, vol. 1 — Millionaire With A Mouth' - Collects vol. 6 #1-5. "He's annoying. He's dangerous. He smells terrible. But the public loves him. That's right-the Merc with the Mouth may make money for missions of murky morality … but he's become the most popular hero in the world for it. Eat that, Spidey!" - *'Deadpool: World's Greatest, vol. 2 — End of an Error' - Collects vol. 6 #3.1 & 6-7. "The regenerating degenerate is now one of the most popular heroes in the world — a freaking Avenger, for crying out loud! But enough about Wade: If you like Deadpool, you’ll go crazy for yet more Deadpools! Like the Mercs for Money he’s recruited, in their own madcap adventures! And how about Deadpool 2099? You’re about to jump decades into the future to meet an all-new Merc with an all-different Mouth! But who is … she?" - *'Deadpool: World's Greatest, vol. 3 — Deadpool vs. Sabretooth' - Collects vol. 6 #8-12. "Deadpool vs. Sabretooth! But when two unkillable killers go to war, how do you know when it’s all over? These two Weapon X alumni are on a collision course, because Deadpool thinks that Sabretooth killed his parents. The really messy part is that Wade did the dirty deed himself, and has no idea!" - - (forthcoming, August 2016) *'Deadpool: World's Greatest, vol. 4 — Temporary Insanitation' - Collects vol. 6 #13, plus Deadpool: Last Days of Magic. "When Deadpool stumbles into a gang war that’s targeting new Assistant District Attorney Matt Murdock, the battle winds up catching the eye (and fists) of Luke Cage and Danny Rand, master of the Iron Fist! A mega-violent, street-level, face-punching, gut-busting, kung-fuing, ninjitsuing crime story guaranteed to knock your teeth out!" - - (forthcoming, November 2016) *'Deadpool: World's Greatest, vol. 5: Civil War II' - Collects vol. 6 #14-18. "Deadpool and the Mercs for Money are clearly the best team in the Marvel Universe. So naturally when there is a cosmic-level threat, they’ll be there. Oh-also, they get along Really Well. This story is going to be all about happy people getting along, right?" - - (forthcoming, December 2016) *'Deadpool by Daniel Way: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #1-12 & Deadpool Saga, plus Wolverine: Origins #21-25 & Thunderbolts vol. 1 #130-131. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785185321 *'Deadpool by Daniel Way: The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 4 #13-31. - *'Deadpool by Daniel Way: The Complete Collection, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 4 #32-49, 33.1 & 49.1. - *'Deadpool by Daniel Way: The Complete Collection, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 4 #50-63. - *'Deadpool Flashbacks' - Collects vol. 5 # 7, 13, 20, 26, 34 & 40. - Digital *'Deadpool Classic, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, vol. 2 #1-4 & vol. 3 #1 - Kindle - comiXology *'Deadpool Classic, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #2-8 & -1, plus Daredevil/Deadpool Annual 1997. - comiXology *'Deadpool Classic, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 3 #9-17, plus Amazing Spider-Man vol. 1 #47. - comiXology *'Deadpool Classic, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 3 #18-25 & 0, plus Deadpool & Death Annual 1998. - comiXology *'Deadpool Classic, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 3 #26-33, plus Deadpool Team-Up #1 & Baby's First Deadpool Book #1. - *'Deadpool Classic, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 3 #34-45, plus Black Panther #23. - *'Deadpool Classic, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 3 #46-56. - *'Deadpool Classic, vol. 8' - Collects vol. 3 #57-64. - *'Deadpool, vol. 1: Secret Invasion' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5. - Kindle - comiXology *'Deadpool, vol. 2: Dark Reign' - Collects vol. 4 #6-7, 10-11. - Kindle - comiXology *'Dark Reign: Deadpool/Thunderbolts' - Collects vol. 4 #8-9, plus Thunderbolts #130-131. - Kindle - comiXology *'Deadpool, vol. 3: X Marks the Spot' - Collects vol. 4 #13-17. - Kindle *'Deadpool, vol. 4: Monkey Business' - Collects vol. 4 #19-22, plus Hit-Monkey. - Kindle - comiXology *'Deadpool, vol. 5: What Happened in Vegas' - Collects vol. 4 #23-26. - Kindle - comiXology *'Deadpool, vol. 6: I Rule, You Suck' - Collects vol. 4 #27-31. - comiXology *'Deadpool, vol. 7: Space Oddity' - Collects vol. 4 #32-35 & 33.1. - comiXology *'Deadpool, vol. 8: Operation Annihilation' - Collects vol. 4 #36-39 & vol. 3 #4. - comiXology *'Deadpool, vol. 9: Institutionalized' - Collects vol. 4 #40-44. - comiXology *'Deadpool, vol. 10: Evil Deadpool' - Collects vol. 4 #45-49 & 49.1. - comiXology *'Deadpool, vol. 1: Dead Presidents' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. - Kindle - comiXology *'Deadpool, vol. 7: Axis' - Collects vol. 5 #35-40. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writes: Gerry Duggan. Artist: Mike Hawthorne. Covers: Tony Moore. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-4, 1993 (aka The Circle Chase miniseries) * Volume 2: #1-4, 1994 (aka Sins of the Past miniseries) * Volume 3: #1-69, 1997-2002 * Volume 4: #1-63, 2008-2012 * Volume 5: #1-45, 2013-2015 * Volume 6: #1- , 2015-present Future Publication Dates :Deadpool #17: 24 Aug 2016 :Deadpool #18: 14 Sep 2016 :Deadpool Annual #1: 28 Sep 2016 :Deadpool #19: 28 Sep 2016 :Deadpool #20: 12 Oct 2016 :Deadpool #21: 26 Oct 2016 News & Features * 24 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/marvel-now-next-big-thing-deadpool.html Marvel NOW! Next Big Thing: Duggan, Moore on Deadpool] * 20 Aug 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/marvel-now-deadpool-duggan-posehn.html Marvel NOW! Deadpool Team Promises More Than Fart Jokes] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero